The present invention relates to firearm supports, and more particularly, firearm supports commonly referred to as shooting sticks for use to steady a firearm for accurate shooting.
Rifle or firearm supports have been in existence since the advent of firearms for improving firing accuracy. Such supports, sometimes referred to as shooting sticks, are in the form of a mono-pod, a bi-pod or tripod leg configuration. They are either directly attached to the rifle, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,706, or they can be independent support devices on which the rifle is rested. US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094911, discloses a rifle support which is attached to the rifle sling as opposed to being attached directly to the rifle. The advantage of this latter configuration is that the collapsible legs in a stored position may be oriented along the sling. In this latter disclosure, the collapsible leg or legs have an elastic member extending through the tubular legs so that the elastic member resiliently biases the leg to automatically deploy to a fully extended position when released from its containment to the rifle sling. However, a problem encountered in this particular arrangement is that the deployment of the leg or legs is extremely noisy and can thereby readily scare off game within hearing distance.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide and improve the shooting support for a firearm which is easily carried and deployed, and which can be readily and quickly secured to any firearm or rifle without special adaptation.